It is well known in the surgical art to package all of the components needed to carry out a given procedure in a kit which can be brought into a sterile operating field, opened and the sterile components of the kit utilized to carry out a given surgical procedure. For example, in carrying out a laparoscopic surgical procedure, a kit could include a plurality of tubular trocars. However, cleaning the wound following surgery has largely been improvised in the past based upon the judgment of the health care worker and whatever supplies are available. This has led to ineffective and improper patient cleaning.
In the case of the present invention, there is provided for the first time, a self-contained kit containing those components useful in cleaning the patient's skin following a surgical procedure. As surgeons and surgical nurses recognize, a patient's skin may have blood, body fluids, and antiseptic stains on the skin surface. In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a kit containing the necessary supplies in a sterile form for cleaning a patient's skin after surgery.